


Angels Don’t Have Armpits

by Queen_Kit



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Do not post to other sites, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Queen_Kit
Summary: A poem (Directed at children) by A. J. Crowley about the wrong sort of Angels
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Angels Don’t Have Armpits

** Angels Don’t Have Armpits  **

_ A. J. Crowley _

Angels don’t have armpits

Because Pit sounds too much like hell

They only have Arm-Valleys

And they very rarely smell

Oh Angels don’t have armpits!

Yeah they gave Hell all their share

That’s why all while your down there

There’s a... smelly funk... in the air

Yup, Angels don’t have armpits

They only kept smelly butts

That make them think they know it all

The hows, the whys, the what’s...

So there you have it truly

You know that Angels Armpits lack

So if someone smells like roses

And they think that they’re all that

They’re that lacking kind of Angel

Not an Angel who has sense

So just turn and walk away

And find your answers for yourself


End file.
